Illegitimate Heirs
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Better Summary inside. Snape has triplets? Harry, Ron and Hermione are no longer safe from Voldemort? Things aren't always what they appear to be. I hope you give this story a chance, I just didn't know how to summarise it well.
1. Prince Heirs

**Don't Own. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter always has and always will. I'm not making any profit from this story. **

**Summary: Snape has triplets? Harry, Ron and Hermione are no longer safe from Voldemort? Things aren't always what they appear to be. Voldemort has been vigorously trying to get at Harry, Ron and Hermione all summer after hearing a new prophecy and now they are no longer safe living in their own homes, they need somewhere safe to stay. Dumbledore and Professor Snape have come up with a plan they have been working on for months, when Harry's home at Private Drive is attacked, it's time to put that plan into action. AU**

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

Harry stared down dumbly at the newspaper articles in his hands that Hermione had sent him an hour ago. Harry had been surprised to get anything from her because this summer Dumbledore was being very strict about what they were allowed to send each other. Unlike other summers Harry didn't blame him, it seemed that Voldemort was trying extra hard to get to Harry. It wasn't just Harry though; Voldemort had been trying to get to Ron and Hermione too. He had almost succeeded in capturing Hermione but apparently one of the spies for the Order had informed them that Voldemort planned to attack and they had got to her in the nick of time. Dumbledore had placed strong warding spells on Hermione's house to keep her safe but even he didn't know how long the spells would hold out.

Hermione had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to send Harry the package. When the large brown barn owl had first arrived, he had thought that Hermione was sending him a few notes from Potions however when he picked them up the notes had turned into a large brown package. It was heavily guarded with warding charms; Hermione had already turned seventeen so she could use her magic without repercussion.

Harry had opened the package and took out a short letter Hermione had sent him. It basically told him that she knew they were not supposed to be sending anything to each other but since she knew Harry didn't have any contact to the magical world she knew he would want to see what had been in the news lately.

Harry had been bordering on insanity because he had nothing to do and no way of knowing what was happening in the magical world. He however couldn't believe that Hermione had managed to send the package to him because he was positive Dumbledore had people watching her house around the clock. They wouldn't have just let an owl fly out of her house and make its way to his.

When Harry did finally see the articles he was shocked beyond belief. If it hadn't been Hermione that had sent the articles to him he would have thought it was some outrageous prank.

Harry picked up the one that had come first in the pile. When he picked it up the first time he gasped to see his snarky potions Professor staring murderously out at him. He had never known Snape to be in the papers. He was such a solitary man and besides the fact that he used to be a death eater there was really no other reason that he would be seen in the papers. Harry looked down at the articles in his hand and frowned at the title.

'_**Severus Snape Accused of Fathering Illegitimate Children'**_

It just didn't seem possible; the thought of Snape being with another person was so strange.

The article was dated just a couple days after they had left school.

Harry reread the article. Apparently an anonymous source had told the Daily Prophet that their daughter had been knocked up by Snape seven years ago but when her daughter had told Snape he had refused to do anything about it. Snape had been quoted saying that such accusations were absurd and he had never met the women in question. When the interviewer had asked the women why she had come to the papers with the information now and not seven years ago she had told them that her daughter had recently passed away leaving her the soul guardian of her daughter's triplets.

That had caused Harry's mind to whirl, Snape wasn't just being accused of being the father of one child but being the father of three children! It was just crazy to Harry.

The women had said that she was ailing in heath and didn't have the money to take care of her grandchildren. As Harry read the article he had a feeling that the women not only didn't have the money to take care of the children but she also didn't want to? He thought perhaps her and her daughter might not have got on.

Harry put down the first article, making sure not to let it out of place since Hermione had taken the time to arrange them by date.

The next article had a picture of Snape standing inside the Ministry of Magic waiting for a trial to sort out the whole issue. He didn't look happy, well Snape never did but he seemed even angrier now and the article was titled:

'_**Heirs to the Prince Estate – Snape Trial Reaches a Verdict'**_

This one was dated two and a half weeks after they had left school.

Harry couldn't believe the verdict when he read it. Snape had been found guilty; his D.N.A. had matched the triplets. Apparently when they used Veritaserum on Snape he had said that no he was not that father but that didn't make sense since they had the D.N.A. evidence so they had to use Occlemency and search through his memories. They had found what they were looking for with the memory of an incredibly drunken night and Snape had no recollection of it. They charged him and he was told he had to pay child support to the children's grandmother. The article said that Snape had no comment as he stalked out of the ministry.

Then next article was about the triplets. It had a picture of two boys and a girl sitting with a very tall woman with brown hair and eyes, Harry guessed that she was their mother. The little boys looked very similar; they each had short black hair and were about the same height. One of the boys had hazel eyes while the other boy had black ones that matched Snape's. The little girl was a little bit shorter than her brothers, she had shoulder length black hair and her eyes matched Snape's as well. They seemed to all have developed their mother's nose, thank god for them. The boy with hazel eyes was seemed to still have his baby fat while the black eyed boy was fairly skinny. They seemed like normal, happy children. Harry felt a pang of sadness for them, knowing what it would be like for them now without their mother and who would want Snape for a father!

Harry moved to the next article it read:

'_**Snape Calls Foul on Mrs. Timbler, Grandmother of Children' **_

Other than the first one this one was the most surprising. It was dated four weeks ago and it said that Snape had accused the children's grandmother of misusing the child support money he had started paying for the children. They did an investigation on Mrs. Timbler and held a trial. It turned out that she had barley spent time with the children when their mother was still alive. She had disagreed with her daughter's decision to keep the children and basically disowned them. She was using Snape's money to buy things for herself, most of those things being booze because it turned out she had a drinking problem. The care of the children was taken out of her responsibility and Snape was granted custody. Harry could barley believe it. Snape had custody of three children; did he even know the first thing about being a father?

The rest of the articles were basically the follow up but it seemed like Snape was trying to keep his children out of the public eye so they weren't very interesting.

Harry piled up the articles on his bed and wondered if he dared try to send Hermione a reply. He decided not to because the only thing he could think of writing was wow and he was sure Hermione would already know that's what he would say.

Harry stood up to put the articles on his desk but as soon as he was on his feet there was a loud boom and the house shook so baldy he fell over and the articles fell to the floor.

'What was that?' Harry thought standing up and drawing out his wand, he was almost at the door to his room when another boom shook the house and Harry ended up sprawled on the floor again.

Harry stayed there for a second trying to regroup his thoughts.

Another boom and then all Harry could hear was hurried footsteps up the stairs and people yelling to each other.

Harry stared at his closed door closely; he stood and pointed his wand at the door waiting. 


	2. Plans Explained

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

The door sprung open and Harry gripped his wand tighter, it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the figures standing in his doorway.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore and Tonks were standing there, wands held out before them; they looked like they had been through hell. Harry could still hear the booms and the house was shaking.

"Harry" Dumbledore said "Come we must hurry."

Harry was about to walk towards them when he remembered his fifth year how Mad Eye Moody had come to get him and first he nervous because the last time he had seen Moody, an imposter had been in his body.

"Professor" Harry asked quietly "What was it that you told Hermione and I we needed at the end of third year when we were in the hospital wing after the happenings at the shack?" Harry asked because he knew it was an answer that only he, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore would know.

Even though Dumbledore looked tired and anxious, Harry saw his lips twitch into a small smile "Ah" he said "I told you and Miss granger what you needed was more time. Much like we need now but alas it is something we don't have so will that answer suffice?"

"Yeah" Harry said that being the answer he was looking for, he walked quickly towards Dumbledore when a particularly loud boom sounded "What's happening?" Harry asked.

"Now's not the time Harry" Dumbledore said then before guiding Harry towards the stairs he accioed the articles that were on Harry's floor and stuck them into his robe. Harry wondered if he knew what they were. He cast one last spell on Harry's room that Harry didn't know and said "I will explain as soon as we are somewhere safe."

For a moment Harry was glad that the Dursley's were at Vernon's sister's house that evening for dinner or else they would have been screaming and making problems.

Dumbledore ushered Harry down the stairs, Tonks following behind them.

"Out the back door Harry" Dumbledore told him when they had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry turned the corner and ran towards the kitchen. Harry made it to the kitchen and heard the front door bang open. He went to turn around and look but Dumbledore nudged him forwards "Don't look back just keep going."

Harry was out of the back door when he heard Tonks yell behind them "I'll hold them off you keep going."

Harry wanted to turn back and help fight whoever it was that was after them but Dumbledore was urging him along, into the backyard. Harry kept running, he saw spells fly past him and he hoped Tonks was alright.

Harry couldn't understand what was happening, wasn't the Dursley's house safe because of the blood protection?

"Harry take my arm" Dumbledore said reaching out to him. Harry grabbed his arm and felt the sickening feeling of Apparition.

His head was spinning and he landed on his butt. When he looked around he realised he was in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts and to his surprise Ron and Hermione were there too.

"Ron...Hermione?" Harry said confused he looked up at Dumbledore, who had remained standing, with questioning eyes "What's going on here Professor?"

Dumbledore reached his hand down and helped Harry to his feet, he gestured for Harry to sit down on the couch that both Ron and Hermione were occupying while he sat across from them in an armchair. He called for a house elf and ordered tea for all of them.

Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione who were both looking rather confused and he guessed that Dumbledore hadn't mentioned to either of them why they were there yet.

Dumbledore let out a sigh as the house elf that had appeared handed them all tea. Dumbledore took a sip from his cup and seemed to relax a bit.

"Professor?" Harry asked not being able to take the silence anymore.

Dumbledore looked at them, looking more tired than he ever had. "I guess it was about time I told you three why I brought you here tonight."

Harry and Hermione nodded while Ron said "It would be much appreciated."

"It is no longer safe for you three to be living in your homes; it hasn't been for quite some time."

"But why Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure you all have noticed that Voldemort has been trying harder than he ever has to get at you three this summer?" Dumbledore stated not really needing an answer from them. They nodded anyway.

"Well that is because, and I would like very much for you to let me finish explaining before you ask any questions, at the beginning of this summer Voldemort heard of a Prophecy that involved him and he sought it out. One of the Order's spies was able to bring back the information that the Prophecy consisted not only Voldemort but also had something to do with three saviours of the wizarding world. Voldemort took this to mean you three, we don't know exactly what the Prophecy contained because Voldemort didn't tell our spy everything but we did find out that Voldemort believes that you three will be the ones to defeat him and sooner rather than later. That's why he's been trying to get you so vigorously this summer and that's why you can't live in your homes anymore." Dumbledore stopped and looked at the three nervous looking teenagers; nothing ever came easy for them.

After a few minutes silence Ron spoke up "What about our families? Will they be safe?" Ron asked concern etched in his voice.

Dumbledore gave a small smile "Yes, your families will be fine I believe. Your family, Ron, has been moved into Grimmauld Place where they will be safe. I am the secret keeper and no one who doesn't know of its location will be able to find it if I don't tell them. And your parents Hermione have been sent on a vacation to Australia and have been given different identities. They have no recollection that you are their daughter for the moment but their memories can be restored and will be when they are no longer in danger. And Harry, as sad as it is Voldemort would not bother taking your family because he knows you do not care for them."

Harry shook his head, Voldemort didn't know him at all and it seemed Dumbledore didn't know him that well either. Even though he hated the Dursleys he would try to save them if Voldemort abducted them.

Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing smile "I know you are not that heartless Harry and that you would help them if you could but Voldemort doesn't know that and it's a good thing he doesn't."

Harry nodded.

"But why couldn't we all just go to Grimmauld Place if it is safe there?" Ron asked.

"Because we don't know how long your family will have to stay in Grimmauld Place and we need you three here, to work on efforts for the war."

"So then..." Hermione said thinking out loud "Where will we be staying?"

"Ah" Dumbledore said looking behind the three of them and they all turned to see what he was looking at.

Professor Snape and three small children were standing behind them, his presence gave Harry the chills and he wondered how long they had been standing there.

"Oh...um hi Professor" Hermione stuttered.

Snape sneered but didn't say anything.

"I would like you all to meet Professor Snape's children" Dumbledore said standing up and gesturing with his arm to the three children standing by Snape's side.

"Hi" Hermione said and Harry waved at the three.

The children stood there looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione blankly. Silence grew in the room and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"They...er...don't say much do they?" Ron stated.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him for being rude.

"That Mr. Weasley" Snape said his sneer evident in his voice "Is because they are rabbits."

"I...what?" Ron asked totally confused.

"They are rabbits" Snape stated in a bored tone, then with a wave of his wand, which he pointed at his children, the three turned into small, white, fluffy rabbits.

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What did Snape and his kids...uh rabbits...have to do with anything?

The three Gryffindors all wore shocked expressions.

"I...don't understand" Hermione said looking from Snape, to the rabbits, to Dumbledore.

"Of course you don't Miss Granger" Snape said waving his wand and vanishing the rabbits. Snape then, ignoring the angry look Hermione was giving him, walked over towards Dumbledore and sat down in the armchair next to Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore looked at their confused expressions and chuckled, they all turned to him. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at the three sitting on the couch. "Thanks to Hermione, I'm guessing I don't have to fill you all in on what's happening in the wizarding world right now do I?" Dumbledore asked pulling out the articles that he had summoned from Harry's bedroom. Recognising what Dumbledore was holding Hermione blushed and sent a glare towards Harry.

Harry just shrugged and looked at Dumbledore "No you don't have to fill us all in."

"Good good" Dumbledore said a knowing twinkle in his eyes "Let me explain further then, just before the school year ended" he began looking at Snape "Professor Snape got a letter from someone claiming that he was the father of her children and that they wanted Snape to pay child support or else they were going to inform the whole wizarding world. We looked into it and found out that the person who had sent the letter was actually a former student that for some reason had a grudge against Professor Snape."

Ron snorted and Snape glared at him.

Dumbledore just shook his head and continued with his story "We obliviated the former student." When Hermione gave him a horrified look Dumbledore added "I know what you are thinking Hermione but it was the best thing for the situation.

Hermione still didn't look too pleased but she didn't say anything.

"That was that the situation was dealt with and we didn't have to bother with it anymore. At least that's what we thought, until the next day that is, when an article appeared in the daily Prophet. It seems that the former student had, before we obliviated him obviously, already sent a letter to the daily Prophet in hopes of ruining Professor Snape's reputation. We had planned to do some damage control and fix the situation with the truth however that is when our informant came to us about the Prophecy that involved you three. We wondered how far Voldemort would take it, not sure if we should worry about it but the day after we had been informed, Hermione's home had been attacked."

Dumbldore looked at Snape for a moment, the man had an unreadable expression on his face "We knew we had to do something, in the past year Voldemort has become more insane then he has even been. So we used Professor Snape's misfortune to our advantage. We built up the story, using the Daily Prophet and other tactics, to make people believe that Professor Snape really was the father of triplets and had to take care of them. We had Minerva use a glamour and made her into the triplet's grandmother. The triplets themselves were easy to pull off, with spells to make them into people so that they would be real enough to substitute for real kids just for a little while. We used a potion to manipulate their D.N.A. so it would seem like they were related to Professor Snape."

Dumbledore looked at the three teens in front of him he knew they weren't going to like this "We need you three together for the next couple of months but we also need you in a safe place. This was the only way would could think of to do that."

"You mean that we..." Hermione began not able to finish her sentence.

"That you three will be Professor Snape's children" Dumbledore said.

Ron's jaw fell open in shock "But how...we're seventeen...or well almost in Harry's case but how could we..."

Snape cut him off "Use your brain Mr. Weasley "You are a wizard, we will use a potion of course."

"A potion?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore said before Snape could answer "A potion that will make you look like you are six but you will maintain the mind, your minds of seventeen year olds.

Hermione shook her head "No one would ever believe that...we haven't been six year olds for a long time we don't know how to act like them."

"Always thinking Hermione" Dumbledore said with a smile "You won't have to worry about that. This potion, which was designed by Professor Snape himself, gives you instincts of a six year old. Your own mind will have control but if you ever don't know what to do in a situation, all you have to do is relax and you'll have the urges of a six year old in that position. You don't have to go through with those urges but they are there so you are never at a loss for what to do."

Hermione looked like she was in thought "That's...actually an ingenious plan."

"What? Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Well come on think about it Ron. Everyone we know from the wizarding world is convinced Professor Snape has triplets because they've seen him and them out in public, not having a clue that they are actually rabbits. They've been following all of the news articles and trials since all of this began at the beginning of summer. And we, the three of us, were where we all were supposed to be during summer. People know that because they have seen us there, they wouldn't be suspicious that Snape was the one hiding us. It's ingenious because it is like hiding us in plain sight, Voldemort would never think of it."

"As much as I hate to admit it" Snape said "I agree with Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"I guess it makes sense...I just don't like it." Ron mumbled.

Dumbledore looked at Harry who had been rather quite as he listened to the conversation around him "Do you have any concerns or questions Harry?"

After a minute Harry looked up and sighed "Are we going to be living in the castle?"

Before Dumbledore could answer Snape snorted "What Potter? No Argument? No out right pitiful refusal?"

Harry glared "What would be the point Sir?" he asked using the word Sir with more force than was necessary "It is obvious this has been planned for months, there would be no point to refuse because it would be futile. Professor Dumbledore has the last say in things whether we like it or not. Which if you must know is a not."

Snape returned his glare but didn't say anything.

Trying to smooth over the tension in the room Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "To answer your question, no you will not be living here for the rest of the summer, Professor Snape doesn't live at the school during summer. For now you will be living with Professor Snape at his home, Prince Manor. And if everything goes according to plan and we don't find another solution to this problem you will be returning to Hogwarts in September with Professor Snape and living in his personal quarters."

"But what about our classes?" Hermione asked always thinking about her studies.

"I doubt you will have time to worry about your studies then, this war is getting more and more dangerous, soon it will hit its peak and we should hope we are ready by that point. But if you are really upset by missing classes you will be given the homework from the classes and can always ask for help if you're having trouble learning something." Hermione looked slightly relieved.

Ron rolled his eyes.

The room grew silent.

"Are there anymore questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are there any other effects of the potion we should know about?" Hermione asked.

"Well we've covered most of it but I do believe you will have more tendencies of a six year old. Say you were scared of thunder when you were six if there was a thunder storm you would feel scared." Dumbledore explained.

"Well that's not bad since I'm still scared of what I used to be scared of" Ron said and at their questioning looks he elaborated "Spiders" he said with a shiver.

Snape rolled his eyes but Ron didn't notice.

"Plus" Dumbledore continued "You will have more limitations than you usually do, your body will act like that of a six year old. So you will get tired more easily."

Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't sure if they liked that idea but they nodded anyway.

"Well then" Dumbledore said standing up "If there aren't any more questions we should give you three the potion so that you can make your way to Prince Manor tonight."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at Dumbledore not sure what they should do.

Snape stood up next to Dumbledore and pulled three potion vials out of his robes. "These" Snape said "will turn you into six year olds, obviously, they are not reversible without the antidote so you wouldn't have to worry about continuously taking douses."

Snape held out the first vial, which was pink "Miss Granger" he said and she stood up, he passed her the vial and said "You now will be known as Riley Snape."

Hermione uncorked the bottle and pressed it to her lips, after a moment's hesitation she knocked the contents back.

Ron and Harry watched in fascination as Hermione's hair turned black, grew straight, and she began to shrink so that by the time her transformation was complete she was came up a couple inches past Snape's waist.

After they had gotten over their shock Ron looked down at Hermione and asked "What's it feel like?"

"Not..." Hermione stopped her voice was much higher pitched "...um not that different. Everything is just a little bigger and it feels strange." Hermione swung her arms around "like gangly or something."

"Well Weasley" Snape said "Your turn."

Ron stood up nervously and Snape handed him the blue vial "You will now be Benjamin Snape."

Ron took the vial and gulped it down. Everyone watched as his red hair turned black and he shrunk too. Harry realised that he was the male triplet with the brown eyes which meant he would be the slightly skinnier boy with black eyes. "All right Ron" he asked.

"Yeah" Ron's voice squeaked and he cleared his throat "It might take me a little while to get use to my voice though, it sounds so high!"

Harry stood, knowing he was next, before Snape could bark at him to get up.

"Potter" Snape said handing him the last vial, it was green "Your name now, is Gabe Snape."

Harry nodded and downed the potion; he actually kind of liked the name Gabe. His body tingled as the room around him seemed to get just a bit bigger. It felt odd to be so small again, looking at Ron and Hermione before they didn't seem so small but actually being the size was a lot different. He looked at Ron and Hermione. He and Ron were the same height which was just a bit taller than Hermione.

"Well" Ron said breaking the silence "We always said we were pretty much brothers, now we are."

Dumbledore chuckled "Good way to think of it." Then he turned to Snape "You better get going the portkey leaves in a few minutes."

Snape nodded and pulled an empty soda can out of his robes. He motioned for them to grab onto it.

Right before it activated Dumbledore said "I will contact you soon, listen to Professor Snape and try not to kill each other!"

Then they were gone.


	3. Rules

Harry fell on his butt as the portkey transported them into a large foyer. He had gotten the hang of traveling by portkey a few years ago but it seemed his six year old body wasn't quite as balanced as his normal sixteen year old one and so he ended up on the floor.

Harry took in his surroundings; they were different than what he expected them to be. Harry would have thought that Snape would live in a place that resembled the dungeons in Hogwarts but this place was nice and had a certain charm to it. The colours, warm gold and tans brightened up the room. It had an older look about it that Harry liked; he thought it added to the charm.

Harry looked to his right where Ron had fallen beside him; however it seemed Hermione had somehow managed to stay upright because she held out her hand to help Harry up.

Harry gladly took her outstretched hand and got to his feet, he whispered a quiet "Thank you" once he was standing. Hermione smiled to acknowledge she had heard him.

Only when he was standing did he notice the cold glare Professor Snape was giving them.

Once Ron was back on his feet as well the three students intently looked up at their Professor for instruction.

Snape's glare only seemed to become more intense. "I don't like this arrangement any more than you three do but it was necessary for the war effort. We need to keep you three safe if we have any chance of winning the war against the Dark Lord." Snape began in a tone that clearly stated he was in charge. "Now I know following the rules has never been a strong suit for any of you but while you are in my home I expect a little respect when it comes to following my rules. There will be no running, yelling or acting foolish inside the manor, if you must release your pent up energy somewhere you may go outside to the back yard as long as you tell me first. You are not to touch my person possessions unless you have my permission. You are to treat me with the respect I deserve and most importantly you are to listen and do as I say at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor" all three answered at the same time.

Snape frowned at that and Harry wondered if they had done something wrong.

After a minute Snape slowly said "I think it would be best if you refrain from calling me Professor from now on, lest you accidently call me it in public and then all our hard work would be for nothing. From now on you should practice calling me dad." Snape looked almost pained at the idea but continued on "You should also start calling each other by the names I have given you."

It was silent for a few seconds but then Hermione hesitantly said "Yes...Dad" and Ron nodded his head beside her. Harry however just stared at his feet.

"Better" Snape said though he glared at Harry.

They all stood awkwardly for a moment before Snape cleared his throat "It's late" he said "I'll show you to your room."

Snape nodded towards a grand staircase "Your room is upstairs" he said and then began making his way up the stairs with Harry, Ron and Hermione following quickly behind him.

As they made their way up the stairs Snape told them that he had put them all in one room because he thought that they would want to stay together but if they had any reservations about sharing one room to tell him and he would work something out in the morning because the manor had plenty of space.

When Harry finally reached the top of the stairs he was panting, he couldn't remember the last time he had had trouble climbing stairs but his small frame just couldn't go as fast as he wanted it too. Both Ron and Hermione looked to be tiring as well.

Snape walked to the first room on the left and opened the door. He walked in with Harry, Ron and Hermione stepping in after him. The room was big, the walls were painted a royal blue and it had a bathroom off to the side. There was one bed on the left that had pink girly sheets while on the right there was a bunk bed with blue boyish sheets. Beside each of the beds was a large wooden dresser and their trunks were lying at the end of the beds. There was also one desk, a fireplace, a table with a chess board on it and two comfortable looking armchairs.

Snape ran a hand through his hair, a gesture Harry had never seen his Professor do before. "You can thank the house elves for the design" Snape said in a bored voice "They were rather ecstatic to find out there would be 'children' staying at the manor again, a sight I'm sure they haven't seen for a very long time. They also made sure that your wardrobes were well stocked."

Snape turned so that he was facing the door they had just come from "That" he said pointing outside the room and down the hall "Is my room, if you need me you may knock on my door. However I'm not someone who is much into being woken up in the middle of the night so I expect if you do need me there better be a very good reason."

"Okay..." Hermione said and then added "Dad" at the last second.

Snape nodded "Well we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow; I would suggest you three get some sleep. Goodnight." Snape said walking out the door and closing it behind him barely giving the three students time to offer him a goodnight back.

Once he was gone Ron, Hermione and Harry all looked at each other for a moment, then without a warning Ron practically shouted "Top bunk called it."

"Shh" was Hermione's answer and Ron looked a little sheepish.

Harry took a minute and let everything set in. Only a few hours ago he had been sitting on his bed at number 4 Private Drive thinking about the next school year and now he was in a six year olds body playing the part of Snape's child.

This situation could not get any weirder.

Well at least he had Ron and Hermione, who weirdly were taking this rather well.

"I can't believe it" Harry finally said looking at Hermione who had gone over to her dresser and was looking through the clothes.

"Me neither" she said and she sounded annoyed "My clothes are all pink!"

Harry rolled his eyes "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Hermione laughed "Well yes I know what you actually meant" then she scrunched up her nose "but pink really? I hate pink."

"Hermione be serious" Harry grumbled.

"Riley" Hermione stated.

"What?" Harry said with a scowl.

"Riley" Hermione said again "Riley be serious. Profes...uh Dad said we should call each other by the names he gave us."

"You can't be serious" Harry snapped.

It was Hermione's turn to scowl "I am being serious Har...Gabe, I'm being very serious because this is a serious situation. Professor Dumbledore and...Dad went to a lot of trouble to put this all together for us. To keep us safe. The least we can do is put an effort into this plan to make sure it doesn't fall apart."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands, Hermione was right but he hated to admit it. However the tense moment was broken when Ron walked over to them and smiled "Check it out, rocket pyjamas."

Hermione smiled and Harry could help but let a grin slide onto his face too as Ron held out a T-shirt and matching shorts that were blue with rockets on them. Ron had a goofy smile on his face and all three of them laughed.

Deciding that it would be no good if he started arguing with his friends Harry turned to Hermione and said in a way of apology "Why don't you use the bathroom to get ready first...Riley?"

Hermione smiled and replied "Thanks Gabe" then she grabbed some pink pyjamas from her dresser and walked into the bathroom.

Harry walked over to his own dresser, which was to be shared by Ron and him and looked for some pyjamas for himself. He decided on a green pair that had frogs on them.

When Hermione came out of the washroom she was wearing pink pyjamas with unicorns on them. Both Harry and Ron looked at her like they were going to start laughing but Hermione glared "Don't even think about it" she said.

Holding their snickers in both boys hurried towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Harry was finally ready for bed and had climbed into the bottom bunk of the bed he sighed. He didn't know where it came from but a feeling of security hit him just as he was closing his eyes.

For the first time in a very long time Harry had a peaceful night's rest.


	4. Settling In

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Sorry for the long wait but I'll try to be faster with my updates. I've already begun working on the next chapter and hope to have it out in the next week. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched, he willed his eyes to open but they were still filled with sleep. He yawned and rolled to his side, he wasn't sure what had woken him but he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

"Gabe!" he heard someone say their voice loud and commanding in his ear.

"Wha..." he mumbled finally opening his eyes "Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said slowly "Riley...get used to it."

"Hmm what?" Harry asked he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Har...Gabe wake up seriously!" Hermione said annoyed, shaking his shoulder "Sn...Dad wants us down stairs; he's already called us twice. Ben's already in the bathroom."

'Ben?' Harry thought to himself as he finally sat up and shook himself 'ohhh Benjamin...Ron.'

Hermione grabbed something from beside her a pushed it into his hands. It was an outfit for that day. "Here once Ben gets out of the bathroom, go change and make sure to hurry. Dad doesn't seem like he's in a good mood this morning."

"When is he ever in a good mood?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione said annoyed forgetting in her rage about the name switch "Don't say things like that. Snape is doing us a big favour by taking care of us like this. We should be thanking him and of course it's going to be hard on him. We're not exactly his favourite students. But he's trying and that is the least we can do."

Harry grumbled out an apology, he realised that he had upset Hermione and he hadn't meant to, he was just grumpy in the mornings.

Once it seemed like Hermione had calmed down Harry began to stand up while he asked her "What time is it anyway?"

"Well when Dad woke me up it was seven so I'm guessing it's like seven fifteen right now" Hermione explained.

"Seven fifteen!" Harry practically yelled, no wonder he felt so tired, he normally didn't get out of bed until nine during the summer.

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but then the bathroom door opened and Ron walked out wearing greyish coloured jeans and a blue striped polo t-shirt. "Morning H...Gabe" he said.

"Morning" Harry replied.

When Harry didn't automatically jump up and run to the bathroom Hermione practically screeched "Gabe!"

"Moving...moving got it" Harry said quickly and ran into the bathroom.

Harry put his clothes on the floor while he relived himself and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt nice and he sighed. Once he had washed his body and hair he stepped out of the shower and towelled himself dry. Then he took a look at the outfit Hermione had handed to him. The pants were navy corduroys while the shirt was a solid black polo t-shit. Once he was dressed and looked in the mirror he hated to admit it but he looked better as a six year old here than he ever did at the Dursley's.

When he walked out of the bathroom Hermione was impatiently tapping her foot. "Took you long enough" she said to him and then grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, with Ron trailing closely behind them.

They walked down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen that one of Snape's house elves had, before Harry got out of the shower, directed Hermione to.

When they opened the kitchen door Snape was siting at the head of the table reading the paper. He looked up as they came in "Nice of you to finally join me" Snape said with a hit sarcasm.

Harry took in Hermione and Ron's guilty expressions and couldn't figure out why either one of them was sorry, it was only seven thirty for Merlin's sake but still Harry didn't want the guilt to be put on his friends when it wasn't their fault.

"I'm sorry Professor, it wasn't Ron or Hermione's fault it was mine. They were both up and ready, I was the one who slept in; I didn't know we'd be getting up so early" Harry said.

Snape's whole body was tense and he glared at Harry "What was it Gabe..." he said putting emphasis on the name "that I told you last night?"

Harry just realised that he had called Snape Professor as well as using the names Hermione and Ron instead of Riley and Benjamin without even thinking.

He looked up at his Professor and tried to gauge how angry the man was "Sorry..." Harry began the word dad on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't say it "I forgot."

Snape sneered "And what happens if you forget when we are out, are you willing to risk your friend's safety just because you aren't willing to try."

"No" Harry said angrily "I am trying."

"Well you're not doing a very good job if it, try harder" Snape ordered.

Harry glared but nodded his head.

Snape waved his wand and three plates full of scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit, appeared on the table. Snape gestured for them to take their seats. Harry and Ron sat beside each other while Hermione sat across from them.

Snape sat down where he had been sitting before. After a minute he cleared his throat and looked at the three students around the table.

"I've decided that for today we will stay at the Manor so that you three can get comfortable in your new surroundings. You have my permission to explore, though I expect you three to stay out of trouble. My room, the cellar and the potions lab are off limits, understand?"

"Yes Dad" Hermione said.

"Yes Dad" Ron said.

"Yes…err…yes" Harry mumbled.

Ron, Hermione and Snape gave him annoyed looks but Snape simply shook his head and went on "Before I head to my potions lab I'll show you around the mansion. Such as the study and where the library is, I also give you permission to go outside in the backyard today. The wards are quite spread out; just don't go past the creek where the forest begins."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Then tomorrow we will head to Diagon Alley" Snape said.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise "Uh dad…do you think that's such as good idea?" she said glancing over at Harry with a frown "We're all still getting used to the whole you being our dad thing, don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"I understand your concerns…Riley," Snape said as he too looked towards Harry and then back at Hermione "but it's something we must do. Even though I have played off my not brining the triplets into the public view, as me wanting to let the children get settled in, rather than the real reason which was because I thought someone might figure out they were rabbits, people are starting to get suspicious. In the public's eye you three have had more than enough time to get settled in at the Manor and become comfortable with me."

Hermione still didn't look convinced.

"As I'm sure you also know," Snape began, addressing Hermione "I still have my role as a spy for the Dark Lord and the 'friends' that I have within those ranks, also want to meet you three. I've had a few offers inviting us to their homes which I've had to turn down. If we are going to play this off successfully we are going to have to start going out and being in the view of the public. I know it will be hard and it might not be pleasant but it is necessary."

Hermione bit her lip "That makes sense but you're right when you say it will be hard," she looked over at Harry again.

"What?" Harry burst out annoyed, he was tired of all the looks they kept shooting him.

Hermione sighed "Gabe don't you see, if you accidently call dad Professor Snape when we are here at the Manor it's not so bad, but if you are to mistakenly call him Professor when we are out our whole cover could be blown."

Harry fidgeted, he knew it should be easy to call Snape dad but for some reason he just couldn't do it.

Hermione shook her head "You have to try your hardest Gabe."

"I know…I know," Harry said "I will, I'll try."

Hermione didn't look convinced but she gave him a nod and turned back to Snape.

Harry looked down at his half eaten breakfast and pushed his plate away slightly, he didn't feel like eating anymore.

Ron, who had already finished his breakfast, eyed Harry's plate hungrily.

Harry saw his look, rolled his eyes, and passed Ron his plate.

Ron grinned and began shovelling the food into his mouth.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

When Ron was finished Snape stood up and called for a house elf to come and clean up their plates. As Hermione watched the elf pop in she didn't look too pleased but she didn't say anything.

"Alright," Snape said "I'll show you the Library first."

Hermione got an excited gleam in her eyes and was the first to follow Snape. Ron and Harry trailed slowly behind.

…

Harry picked up a pebble and threw it into the rushing water of the creek that was a few yards away from the Manor.

He and Ron were sitting on the bank as they watched the flow of the water. Every so often they would pick up a pebble and through it in.

Hermione was sitting a few feet away, leaning against a tree with one of the books from the library sitting in her lap as she read. Because of her new six year old size the book on her lap looked almost bigger than she was.

Harry grinned at the image; he had a feeling that when Hermione had actually been six, this sight of her probably would have been a normal occurrence.

"I'm bored" Ron groaned and lay back with his arms above his head.

Hermione looked over and rolled her eyes "If we had stayed in the library like I had suggested," Hermione's eyes gleamed and Harry knew she was imagining the massive library that the Manor had "then there would have been plenty for you to do."

Ron groaned again "I didn't mean I wanted to read a book," he said.

Hermione shrugged "Suit yourself" she said before going back to reading.

"I wonder what Fred and George are doing?" Ron said thinking out loud.

"They're probably thinking up schemes and new products for the shops" Harry said.

Ron laughed "Yeah, and they're probably testing them out on Ginny and my mom."

"Probably" Harry agreed.

Ron looked sad for a second and Harry realized that it was probably hard for Ron, and Hermione, to be away from their families, without knowing how long this stay with Snape could last or what might happen to them."

"Do you think that prophecy Dumbledore told us that You-Know-Who found was actually referring to us?" Ron asked.

This got Hermione's attention and she put her book to the side.

"I've been thinking about that," she stated "last night we had a lot to take in and I hadn't really thought about what the prophecy would mean but I started thinking about it this morning when I was waiting for you two to get ready."

"And?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione began "based on Dumbledore's tone last night when he told us I would say that he believes that the prophecy is about us. But that makes sense, since…Gabe was already predicted to be the chosen one, it would only make sense if he was part of the chosen trio. Either that or the new prophecy would have probably been labelled as a fake."

"So what do you think it means for us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said honestly "with so little information about what the prophecy actually contained, it's hard to speculate what it means for us. We'll just have to prepare ourselves for any possibility."

"Oh goody" Ron mumbled sarcastically.

Harry wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead; it was a really warm summer day.

"Err…Riley, Ben; do you want to head inside?" Harry asked "It's really warm out here."

Hermione grinned at him and stood up "Better" she praised.

Harry scowled as she turned towards the Manor, he felt like a puppy being taught to sit.

…

The next morning they were woken up by Snape again at seven.

It was still hard for Harry to get out of bed and get himself ready but they made it down for breakfast a lot sooner than they had the day before.

Snape nodded to them as they sat down at the table and waved his wand so that a bowl of porridge appeared in front of each one of them.

Harry wrinkled his nose as he looked down at his bowl, porridge was not his favourite meal but he didn't dare say anything about it.

Harry watched as Ron shovelled the sticky mush into his mouth and washed it down with a cup of orange juice.

Snape did not look pleased by the sight.

Harry ate his own oatmeal more slowly.

"Dad?" Hermione asked and Snape's gaze snapped to her.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I was wondering if," Hermione began "well I don't want to hurt the house elf's feelings but could you possibly change some of my clothes so they aren't all pink!"

Snape's brows rose as he looked at Hermione who was currently wearing a pink summer dress with yellow butterflies on it, and then he barked out a laugh.

Harry had never heard the man laugh before and he stared at him in disbelief.

Ron was so startled by the sound that his head shot up from his bowl, where he had been practically licking it clean, and his spoon dropped from his hand, clattering on the table.

Snape pulled himself together and then said "I doubt you will hurt their feelings Riley, there just a bit old fashioned. I will make sure they stock your dresser with something other than…pink."

"Thanks," Hermione said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So are we still going to Diagon Alley today?" Ron asked as he picked his spoon back up and licked it clean.

"Eww Ben" Hermione said pursing her lips.

Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Yes," Snape answered "I think we should leave around eleven and go for lunch."

"Um is there anything we should know before we leave?" Hermione, always thinking, asked.

Snape rubbed his brow as he thought "I believe while we are out you should use the advantage of the potion and allow yourselves to give in and act like six year olds, relax and let the potion guide your emotions, so that no one becomes suspicious."

"Right," Hermione said.

"Also," Snape continued as he reached into the inside pocket of his robe and pulled out, what looked to be, three metal bracelets. He handed one to each of them. "Dumbledore had these made for you."

Harry turned his around in his hands and was surprised to feel that it practically vibrated with magic. Harry ran his finger across the smooth surface of the front of the bracelet, where it was engraved in cursive to say _Gabe Snape_.

Harry looked up at Snape for an explanation.

"As you should know, witches and wizards under the age of eleven are not allowed to own a wand or do magic unless it is accidental. So the Headmaster has created these for you just in case something goes wrong and you get into trouble. They are magic bands, made from titanium, that are used in the same way that your wands would be, and Dumbledore made them so that they are untraceable to you. In other words neither the Ministry nor the Dark Lord will know that it is your magic. They may take a while to get used to but you have until we leave at eleven to try them out."

"Cool," Ron was the first one to snap out of his amazement "thanks."

Snape looked uncomfortable but he gave them a short "You're welcome," and then stood up "I'm just going to head to the potions lab, I would prefer if you tried out your bands outside, and try not to break anything!"

Then he was gone.

Ron sent Harry a mischievous look, and then he was up and running towards the backyard.

Harry followed quickly after him, leaving Hermione to watch them with a roll of her eyes.


	5. Public Outing

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**This wasn't the story I intended to work on when I originally sat down at my desk but it just sort of came to me **

**Enjoy! **

…

"Are you ready?" Snape asked.

"Yes" all three Gryffindors replied.

Snape gave a curt nod and then apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Harry stumbled as he landed and was surprised when Snape gently reached out to steady him. He tried not to let the shock show on his face now that they were out in public, he didn't want to go ruining their cover.

As Snape withdrew his hand from Harry's shoulder, Harry looked around. Snape had apparated them right next to Gringotts.

"I just need to run into the bank," Snape told them "Come along."

Hermione who had been standing beside Harry quickly moved to Snape's side and grasped his hand with her tiny fingers "Yes Daddy" she said.

If Snape was surprised by her actions he didn't show it, instead he tightened his lax grip on Hermione's hand and then began walking towards the bank.

Ron and Harry seemed to be in shock for they just stood and watched.

Snape stopped before he got to the steps of the bank and turned to look at them "Ben, Gabe, come along."

Ron snapped out of his shock first, he grinned at Harry and then he gave the other boy a shove before he ran to catch up with Snape and Hermione.

"Hey!" Harry yelped as he almost lost his balance, then he ran after him.

Harry ran up the steps and through the door, he came to a halt as he crashed into Snape's non-moving legs.

Snape turned and glared at him "There's no running indoors Gabe, you know that."

"Sorry" Harry muttered.

Snape nodded and then turned and faced forward.

When Harry looked around he realized that most of the people who were in the bank were staring at them. He felt shy at their curious looks and felt uncomfortable since he didn't know what to do.

Then Harry remembered Snape's words from earlier that day 'Just relax and let the potion guide your emotions and actions.'

'Right' Harry thought as he closed his eyes and let himself totally relax. When he opened his eyes again he realized that Snape, Hermione and Ron had already started moving father into the bank.

Harry let out a tiny squeak and raced forward since that's what his instincts told him to do. Once he was right next to Snape he reached up and wrapped his tiny fingers in Snape's robes.

Snape looked down at him but didn't say anything.

"Daddy?" Hermione whispered and Snape moved his gaze to Hermione "Are those…" Hermione gulped "are those goblins?"

Snape looked up at the angry faced goblin they were approaching and felt Hermione's hand tighten in his "Yes," he said, gently squeezing Hermione's hand in his "but don't be scared, they won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered, her voice small and scared.

"Yes," Snape assured her.

Harry fidgeted slightly as he too looked up at the Goblins, they seemed much scarier at the moment than they had the first time Harry had seen them with Hagrid, he unconsciously moved closer to Snape.

Snape waited in line patiently for one of the Goblins to be free to assist him, there wasn't much of a line but the bank had quite a few people milling around.

They all seemed to be casting glances at them and Harry began to feel self-conscious. Without thinking he raised his hand to his forehead where his scar would have been if it weren't for the disguise.

Snape must have seen his action for he, using the hand that he wasn't holding Hermione's with, reached over and took Harry's hand in his, pulling the boy closer to him.

Harry looked up at him and gave him a worried look, he was afraid that he had already blown their cover.

Snape seemed to give him a reassuring look, though the expression looked odd on his face, he then gave Harry's hand a squeeze and looked away.

It was weird, Harry truly did feel comforted by Snape's reassurance, and he began to relax a bit.

Harry looked over at Ron. The other boy was standing with his head back, staring up at the ceiling, his mouth was hanging open.

Harry looked up too, to see what Ron was staring at; he didn't find anything very interesting with the ceiling. It was high vaulted, and there seemed to be at least a hundred lanterns floating above them, but there wasn't anything special, though Ron still seemed mesmerised.

Harry shook his head and turned back to Snape. The line was finally moving and Snape pulled him and Hermione along towards one of the Goblins who called them forward.

Harry followed without hesitation. He looked back at Ron to see that his friend had snapped out of his daze and was hurriedly following them.

The Goblin peered at Snape "Mister Snape, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

Snape let go of Harry's hand for a moment and reached into his pocket "I would like to make a withdrawal from the Prince vault" Snape said handing the Goblin the key before taking Harry's hand in his again.

The Goblin gave a simple nod as he looked over the key "Very well," he said "I will have Ragwin take you down to your vault." The Goblin then gestured over to another Goblin who Harry guessed was Ragwin.

"Thank you," Snape said, then he looked back at Ron and said "Come along Ben."

Ron nodded his head and followed the group.

Ragwin lead them to the carts that would lead them down to Snape's vault.

Hermione stopped as they reached the edge and grasped Snape's hand tightly "I don't…" she trailed off "Do we have to go in that?"

"It's okay Riley," Snape said "it's not that far and you'll be safe."

Ron on the other hand gleamed when he saw the cart "Cool" he said.

Hermione still looked scared and Ragwin looked annoyed "Perhaps you should come back, when you don't have the young ones with you?" he suggested.

Snape shot him one of his most deathly glares and the Goblin seemed to realize his mistake, he looked away.

"Come on Ry," Ron said as he took Hermione's other hand in his own "It will be fun."

Finally Hermione nodded.

Ron smiled and hopped into the cart, Harry followed him, though he did so a little more carefully, and finally Snape helped Hermione in and they were all sitting down.

Ragwin got in last and the cart started to move.

Hermione cuddled into Snape's side as the cart flew down into the underbelly of the bank. Harry placed a hand on her arm to comfort her but he was just as excited as Ron was as they went lower and lower.

It seemed the Prince vault was even farther underground than the Potter vault as they seemed to just keep going.

Ron awed in amazement as they flew though the tunnels.

Finally they came to a stop and made their way out of the cart, Hermione on wobbly legs. Snape gently guided her to the vault as Ron and Harry followed.

When the vault was opened Harry's mouth practically dropped open. He had never seen a bigger vault in his life, his paled in comparison to this one, and that was saying something.

"Whoa…" Ron said quietly, looking at all the gold.

Snape stepped away from Hermione for a moment to walk into the vault and put some of the money into a pouch that he pulled out of his pocket.

Then he swiftly turned back around and gave a nod to Ragwin "Alright, let's go."

Hermione wasn't any more pleased to get into the cart again as she had been the first time, but she did so without protest.

Soon they were out of the cart and making their way out of the bank.

Hermione seemed to be relieved and she let out a deep breath "Daddy, where are we going now?" she asked.

Snape looked around "I thought we'd go get some lunch, how does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Ron said with a grin, "Where to?"

"I was thinking we would go to the Leaky Cauldron" Snape said.

Ron grinned and then gave Harry a shove "Race you there?" he said and began running.

Snape looked annoyed while Harry looked lost.

"Benjamin, don't go too far ahead!" Snape called out.

Ron stopped where he was and looked back "Yes dad," he said and then looked to Harry "aren't you coming?"

Harry had a flashback to a time when he had been out with the Dursleys. They had gone to a mall and were reluctant to take him but Mrs. Figg hadn't been able to watch him so they had no choice. Harry had been so excited, he never got to go anywhere with the Dursleys. When they got to the mall the first place Dudley wanted to go to was the toy store and of course Dudley always got what he wanted so that's where they went. Once they were there Harry had excitedly looked around at all of the toys, he was sure he had only looked away from the Dursleys for a moment but when he turned back they were gone. There had been so many people around and Harry ran through the toy store frantically looking for them. When he didn't find them he ran out into the mall where there were even more people around, they walked and bumped into him, and Harry was so scared. Finally someone that worked in the mall was able to help him find the Dursleys by using the loud speaker.

Harry shook the memory away but then looked around at all the people in Diagon Alley and his chest tightened with fear. Harry shook his head violently and grabbed Snape's free hand, walking close to him.

Ron shrugged and continued on ahead.

Harry was staring at his feet and didn't catch the confused look Snape threw at him.

…

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron a waiter came and seated them at a booth. He brought over three kids menus and a normal menu, and then walked away to give them some time to decide on what they wanted.

Ron eagerly opened his menu and looked down at it.

Harry opened his menu more slowly and looked at the pictures of the dishes.

"What would you three like?" Snape asked picking up Hermione's menu "Let's see, the lunch special is Grilled Cheese with French Fries, or how about Chicken Fingers?"

Ron seemed to drool at the suggestion "Mmh…can I get Mac and Cheese?" he asked with a grin.

Snape looked down at the menu "Of course," he said and then looked to Harry and Hermione; they were both looking at Harry's menu.

"Uh I'd like the Chicken Fingers," Harry said quietly.

"Me too" Hermione said.

Snape gave a slight nod and then waved the waiter over. He ordered for them, while ordering a chicken salad for himself, and ordered them all chocolate milk to drink.

Once the waiter left they grew into an uncomfortable silence, though there weren't many people in the pub so Harry wasn't too worried.

Harry looked around the room, unconsciously twisting the bracelet on his right arm.

Hermione, who Harry guessed seemed to think it was too quiet, looked up at Snape and said "Those carts at the bank were scary…why do they need em anyway?"

Snape looked over at her, though it was obviously a question that they all already knew, Snape seemed to be pleased to have something to talk about.

"They're there to help protect the wizards' vaults Riley," he explained "Only Goblins can operate the carts, and there is no other way to get to the vaults."

"Ohh…" Hermione said with a thoughtful expression, Harry thought that if they had been muggles Hermione would have made a good actress. "Well I still don't like them!"

Snape chuckled, and Harry found that the sound still seemed weird to him.

"Well we don't have to use them again anytime soon" Snape said.

"Good, because I think you should do as that Goblin said next time and come back without us." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Snape's look darkened "That Goblin didn't know his place; we had every right to take our time, especially since you were fearful."

Hermione narrowed her eyes "He was only trying to help!" she said, her protectiveness of all creatures, kicking in.

Harry bit his lip; he had a feeling this was going to turn ugly.

"He had no right to suggest that to us Riley, do you understand me?" Snape said.

Hermione looked like she was going to argue but then she thought better of it. She gave a stiff nod and then crossed her hands over her chest, and sat broodingly.

Snape continued to glare but didn't press the issue.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably; he didn't like the tension at the table.

Just when they began to drift back into silence again, Ron let out a groan and whined "I'm bored, when's the food gonna get here?"

This did not improve Snape's mood "Don't whine Benjamin, it's not polite, I'm sure the food will be here soon."

Ron looked tempted to continue to complain but Harry decided to jump in before the tension at the table could get even more uncomfortable.

"Um…" he said and Snape looked over at him, still glaring "Where are we gonna go after this?"

Snape let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I had been planning to get some potions ingredients but I think we might have had enough of an outing for today. We can always return on the weekend."

"Oh," Harry said "What are we gonna do when we get back to the mansion?"

"I didn't have any plans, I'm sure you could find something to amuse yourselves" Snape said.

"Will you be working on your potions?" Harry wasn't sure why he was asking but this was the first real conversation he thought he had ever had with Snape, without them yelling at each other and the questions just seemed to come to him.

"I will probably work on them at some point today, yes" Snape said.

Harry nodded and looked over at Hermione who was still brooding "What potion are you working on?" Harry asked.

"Well," Snape said "I have been working on all the potions that the infirmary needs me to brew. I always take the summer to restock them, and Merlin knows the infirmary needs them."

"Is it hard?" Harry asked.

Snape gave him a questioning look.

"To get it all done in the summer?" Harry added.

"No, not really, I quite enjoy it" Snape answered.

They continued the conversation until their food came. Harry tried to make himself sound like a six year old would. When he had been six he had never really had experience with others since the Dursleys left him in his cupboard most of the time. So he didn't know how much of a conversation a six year old could really have, but Snape didn't seem worried so he thought he must not be doing too badly.

Hermione was still a bit grouchy while they ate their lunch but after Snape snapped at her for acting immature, Hermione seemed to snap out of it.

Ron was just happy he had food.

When they were done with lunch, Snape ordered them all ice cream, which was a surprise, but it seemed to put them all in a better mood.

"Hmm," Snape said as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron "maybe we should go get the potion ingredients now after all, unless you three are too tired?"

All three of them shook their heads and then followed Snape.

They made their way to the Apothecary, Snape warning them not to touch anything, and they were in and out rather quickly.

As they walked out of the store Harry stopped for a moment as he looked across the street. He stared at the Owl Emporium and wondered for a moment how Hedwig was doing, he had left her at the castle for the summer because he had been worried the Dursleys wouldn't have let her out of her cage.

"Gabe!"

Harry turned around and realized that while he had been staring Snape, Hermione and Ron had started walking away; they were now half way down the street. They were stopped because Snape seemed to be talking to two witches who had stopped him.

Afraid of being left behind Harry began running towards the group.

When he was almost there he tripped on the cobblestones and fell, his hands coming forward instinctively to protect him. He landed on the ground with a thud and winced as he felt his hands scrap against the ground.

Harry looked up when he heard a woman gasp and then footsteps coming towards him, Snape was walking over to him, a glare on his face. Harry bit his lip as he went to push himself up and then hissed as his palms stung with pain.

Snape kneeled down to gently help him up. Harry closed his eyes tightly 'act like a six year old' he thought to himself. Tears gathered in his eyes and he looked up at Snape as the man helped him up. The two women and Ron and Hermione had also come over.

"I'm sorry Sir," Harry said in a pathetic voice and then his eyes widened as Snape stiffened beside him. He had just called Snape Sir, in front of two strangers!

"Sir?" one of the woman commented, surprise evident in her voice.

Snape picked Harry up in his arms and Harry instinctively tucked his head in the nape of Snape's neck. Snape ran a hand over Harry's head in a comforting motion, though the pressure was a bit harder than it needed to be.

"He was the most attached to his mother," Snape supplied, almost in a whisper "He's still getting used to the change; it's been hard on him."

He was playing the sympathy card and thankfully it worked.

One of the women looked like she was tearing up, while the other gave Snape an understanding look "Oh the poor dear," she stated "of course it would be hard on him." She shook her head "Such an awful thing to happen to a child, and at such a young age."

Snape gave a nod "I really don't mean to be rude, but I should get them home, we've all had a long day."

"Oh yes, yes of course," the woman said, giving Harry another sad look "See you around Severus."

The two women walked away.

Snape tightened his hold on Harry "We are going home, now" he grunted. He took Hermione's hand, and Hermione took Ron's hand, and then they apparated away.


	6. Understanding

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Once they apparated into the entrance of the manor, Snape deposited Harry, none too gently, onto the floor. The Potions Master then sent him a death glare and started pacing.

Harry gulped as he stood between Ron and Hermione; he knew he had really screwed up. Harry stared at the floor, he didn't want to look at his friends, he was afraid of catching their accusing looks, even if he did truly deserved them.

Finally Snape snapped at him ""What were you thinking…scratch that, I know the answer, you weren't thinking and you put yourself and your friends in danger because of it."

Harry bit his lip and looked up at the man. Snape was towering over him, a sneer planted firmly on his face.

"Reckless, irresponsible, nitwit, too proud and foolish to do as you are told." Snape continued, he stopped pacing. "You could have gotten us all killed. If those women had been within the Death Eaters' ranks and they had come to suspect us we might as well have handed ourselves to the Dark Lord on a silver platter. Not only would I have been no longer trusted in the inner circle, they would have done anything to get at you, and my wards are not set up to keep them out."

Harry shivered at that.

"Thankfully those two particular women where just two acquaintances I knew in school, they are not affiliated with the Dark Lord" Snape said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry looked down at his feet again as Snape continued to rant. It had been going so well, he had actually been getting along with Snape but then he had to go and mess it up.

Snape seemed to go on and on, saying how Harry could have blown the whole operation after all the hard word that had gone into it, and how Harry didn't even care enough about his friends' safety to try and get it right.

Harry felt like digging himself a hole and crawling into it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Snape snapped and Harry looked up at him.

He nodded quickly.

Snape just continued to glare.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to, it just slipped out…" Harry said, trying to look the man in the eye, but failing.

Snape grunted "That's no excuse, you've been told over and over again to practice it…to try, but you refuse. I don't see why Granger and Weasley can get it so easily but you can't, tell me Potter, what's so hard about this, or are you just trying to make things difficult?"

"I'm not!" Harry protested "I wouldn't."

Snape did not look convinced.

"I'm sorry, I promise to try harder" Harry said.

"I want to hear you say it?" Snape said.

Harry flattered "…What?"

"If you really want to convince me that you'll actually try, you have to say it. You can't just have Riley and Ben's names down; you have to call me dad too, so we don't have another slip up."

Harry stood there for a moment and blinked a few times. He finally glanced at Hermione and Ron; they were looking at him expectantly.

"I'm waiting" Snape said impatiently, tapping his foot.

Harry looked back at him "I…" he began, Snape narrowed his gaze "yes d…I can't do it!" he shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

"Potter!" Snape growled.

Harry looked away from him, then he turned on the spot and ran out of the room.

"Harry!" Hermione called and was about to go after him but Snape put an arm out to stop her.

"You two should go to your room," Snape said "I will talk to him."

Hermione looked like she was going to object but then Snape added "Now." his tone leaving no room for argument.

…

Once Hermione and Ron had begun making their way up the stairs, Snape turned and made his way after Harry.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around, the boy wasn't there, so he made his way into the study, Harry wasn't there either. He was just about to call one of the house elves and ask them to locate the boy, when he looked out the study window and saw Harry's small form sitting on a bench in the back garden.

Snape took a deep breath, trying to reign in his emotions before he went to talk to Harry. He knew from experience that yelling or using force would not work on the Gryffindor, and that he would have to keep himself in check.

Snape walked out the back door and strode across the lawn purposefully. When he got to Harry, the boy was sitting hunched over on the end of the bench, staring at the ground.

Snape sat down beside him, but didn't say anything.

They both sat in silence for a while.

He was collecting his thoughts and trying to figure out how to go about the situation when Harry spoke up.

Though Snape didn't show it, he was immensely relived that the boy chose to speak first.

"I've never called anyone dad before," Harry said quietly, still not looking at Snape "I lost my parents before I was able to talk, and I never saw my Uncle as a father figure." Harry seemed to shudder at the thought.

Snape continued to sit quietly and listen.

"I think for Ron and Hermione it's easier for them because they grew up with loving parents, and their fathers are still around" Harry said. "I really do feel bad about almost blowing our cover, I would never want to harm Ron or Hermione…or you, because of a slip up, so many people have died already. I really do want to try, to be able to call you dad easily, but every time I try to say it, I choke."

Snape mulled over Harry's admission in his head; he now understood why it was so difficult for Harry. He tried to think of what to say to the boy to make him feel better. Snape had to admit he wasn't good at this, but he knew he had to do it if their plan was going to work. He couldn't have Harry slipping up again; chances were that the next time it happened they would be surrounded by the wrong people.

"Listen…Harry," he said using the boy's first name for the first time "I understand why you are having trouble with this but there is no way around it. It is the upmost importance that you get it flawless. If you don't continuing with this pretense would be dangerous. Not continuing with it would be dangerous too, though less so."

Harry looked up at Snape sadly "I know…" he sighed and looked away again "it's just hard..."

Snape frowned in thought "I don't know if this will bring any comfort to you but…I assure you I take no pleasure from the thought of making you call me dad."

Harry looked up at him questioningly.

"The thought rather chills me actually…" Snape said "Imagine, me, the father of a Gryffindor. It's incredulous!"

It took a moment for Harry to realize that Snape was trying to make a joke. The he smiled slightly at Snape as he tried to hold back a laugh. "You never know…" he stated.

Snape gave him a horrified look "Don't even joke about that" he said.

This time Harry actually did laugh, Snape seemed truly freaked out by the thought.

After a moment they lapsed into silence again, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Do you think you'll be able to make an attempt at staying in character?" Snape asked after a few minutes "Or should I floo Dumbledore and tell him we have to call the whole thing off."

Harry was silent for a moment "I'll try…d…dad" he finally managed.

Snape gave Harry and approving look and then gestured to the house "I'm sure Riley and Ben will be wondering if you are okay, perhaps you should go speak with them?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah , okay…dad."

Both he and Snape stood up "I believe they are in your room" Snape said and then watched as Harry ran into the house.

Snape shook his head once he was alone "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.

…

The next day Harry found himself in the Library with Ron and Hermione. He had apologized to them the day before and explained why he had been having so much trouble with calling Snape dad.

They had forgiven him, as he knew they would, and told him that they understood. Hermione said she was just happy that he was okay.

The Prince Manor's Library was an enormous room abundant with books on seemingly every subject. It was like paradise to Hermione, who wanted to spend every free moment they had within its depths.

Snape had been called away to a Death Eater meeting that morning, something that he was unable to get out of without angering Voldemort. Snape had told them where he was going, and asked them to stay in the house until he returned. They had agreed, knowing that it was for their safety and that it would make things a lot easier on Snape.

Though she understood why he had to go, Hermione hadn't been happy about it. Harry knew she was worried about the Professor. At the moment she was sitting in an armchair with a large book in her lap, but Harry could tell it wasn't holding her attention. She kept nervously looking up at the clock above the mantle and fidgeting impatiently.

Truthfully Harry was worried about the Professor too, though he tried not to show it. Snape had been gone for hours and Harry was beginning to get knots in his stomach as he thought about what could be taking the man so long. He wondered if someone, other than the two women, had overheard Harry call Snape Sir the day before, and if Voldemort was now torturing him for it. Harry didn't like that idea one bit, if something happened to Snape because of him, he would never forgive himself. Though if what Snape had said the day before had been true, he might not have much time to worry over it because Voldemort would probably be there to be done with them before they even had a chance to warn the Order or Dumbledore.

Harry tried not to think about it, he closed his eyes and sat back in his chair, hoping that Snape would get back soon; alive and in one piece.

Ron was sitting at a window seat, looking down at the grounds. He didn't even pretend to be reading. Harry wasn't sure what Ron felt for Snape but he could tell his friend was also worried.

They were all on edge.

There was a loud pop in the room and they all jumped, looking towards the sound.

A small female house elf, which they had come to know as Millie, was standing at the entrance of the Library.

"Lunch is being ready" Millie said in her squeaky voice.

Neither of the three moved from their spots, they weren't hungry, not even Ron could think about eating at the moment.

Millie frown "Master Snape will not be pleased to be finding out you aren't eating."

That got them up; they didn't want to deal with Snape's wrath when he got home…if he ever did, for he definitely wouldn't be in a good mood.

Hermione stood up to put away her book, while Ron stretched his stiff limbs, his joints popping as he did so. Harry went to wait for them outside in the hall.

Millie had popped away; Harry guessed she would be down in the kitchen when they got down there.

Harry stopped for a moment once he was out in the hall, there was a door across from the Library which Harry was positive hadn't been there before.

Ron walked out after him "What are you doing Gabe?" he asked looking at his unmoving best friend as he headed towards the stairs "Come on."

"Was that door there before?" Harry asked as he pointed to it.

Ron looked at it and then shrugged "Dunno, I don't remember."

Harry walked closer to it and then tentatively pulled it open, not really thinking about what he was doing. The door creaked as it opened, it was dark inside and Harry couldn't see anything.

"Well?" Ron asked walking over "What's in there?"

Harry took a step forward into the room and looked around, it was small and once Harry's eyes adjusted he realized that there was nothing in it. "It's just a closet" Harry said turning around to walk back out, but before he could the heavy door, which had only been slightly open before, slipped closed on its own.

With the light from the hall gone, Harry was bathed in darkness.

Harry felt for the knob of the door with his fingers, but when his hand had located it, he found that it was locked.

Harry tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Ben!" Harry yelled and knocked on the door "It's locked from the inside, can you open it?"

There was no response, in fact Harry could hear nothing, the silence was deafening.

Harry tried again, he pounded his fists against the door "Ben!" he yelled "Riley? Please someone open the door!"

Again there was only silence.

Harry's breath quickened, he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He had always hated small spaces, after being locked in a small, dark cupboard for eleven years he had good reason to be.

Harry continued to yell and pound on the door.

Harry was scared, and the potion was making itself known as his panic took over. On the edge of his mind, his six year old self threated to get loose without Harry's rational mind to hold it back.

Harry yelled his throat raw and then staggered back against the wall. He slid to the floor and curled up into a ball, rocking himself back and forth.


	7. Fears

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R **

**It's weird; I always get ideas for this story when I'm trying to write chapters for other stories. **

**Well anyways, Enjoy!**

…

Hermione walked out of the Library after putting her book away "What are you doing Ben?" she asked when she saw that Ron wasn't making his way downstairs, "Where's Gabe?"

"I'm trying to…" Ron panted as he pulled at the doorknob of the closet "get this door open!"

"Door…" Hermione stated, coming to stand beside him "This door wasn't here before."

Ron shot her an annoyed look "I know that. Gabe went in to see what was in it and the door closed behind him. Now I can't get it open."

Hermione looked annoyed now too "Didn't dad tell us to stay out of trouble? Why would he walk into some unknown room?"

Ron shrugged "I don't know."

"Ben!" they heard Harry yell from the closet "It's locked from the inside, can you open it?"

"We're trying Gabe," Ron yelled back "It's locked on this side too."

"Let me try," Hermione stated, she raised her wand arm up, her bracelet hanging from her wrist and said "Alohomora." Then she tried the door handle but it was still locked, "Hmm," she stated "that should have worked."

"Ben!" Harry called again, and they could hear pounding on the door "Riley? Please someone open the door!"

"We're here Gabe," Hermione called back "Don't worry we'll get you out of there as soon as we can."

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"I know a few other spells," Hermione said, again raising her wand arm, she tried all the unlocking charms she knew, none of them worked.

Then the banging on the door got more intense and Harry began screaming "Please let me out of here! Please! I'm sorry…please, please let me out!"

"We're trying Gabe" Hermione repeated.

"I promise I'll be good! I'm sorry please let me out! I don't want to be in here!" Harry was screaming. There was a loud thud, like Harry had thrown himself against the door.

Hermione shot Ron a worried look "Gabe just try to calm down, we'll get you out of there, just try to stay calm."

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said "maybe he's claustrophobic."

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, biting her lip "but we need to get him out soon, before he hurts himself."

Harry's screaming and pleading continued, until it began to sound like nonsense and then Harry fell silent all together.

"Gabe?" Hermione called "Are you all right?"

There was no response.

"Maybe we would find something to cut the door open with?" Ron suggested.

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily and then shook her head "Ben…if we were to that, there would be a chance of hurting Harry. For whatever reason, whether he can't actually hear us or his panic is making it so that he can't, we can't communicate with him and what you're suggesting could be dangerous."

"Sorry," Ron said looking away "I just want to get him out of there."

"I know," Hermione said and her tone softened "maybe…maybe we could ask one of the house elves. They know the house right? Not to mention they have their own powers."

"Yeah," Ron nodded "let's try that."

"Minnie!" Hermione called out, and the little elf appeared beside them.

"Yes?" squeaked the elf.

"Gabe walked into that room and now the door is locked and we can't get him out," Hermione said, gesturing to the door "can you help us?"

Minnie looked to where Hermione was pointing and her eyes widened "That is the door to the naughty room; you'll have to wait until Master Snape comes home."

"The naughty room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Minnie said "were the naughty children go."

Hermione shook her head "Why do have to wait until dad comes home? We think Gabe is claustrophobic and we need to get him out now."

The elf shook her head "Only an adult can let a naughty child out of the naughty room."

"But Gabe wasn't being naughty!" Hermione insisted.

The elf shook her head "The naughty room only appears when a child is being naughty. We will have to wait for Master Snape to come back and then he can decide when the punishment should be over."

"But, that's ridiculous; Gabe didn't do anything bad and he needs out of there now!" Hermione cried at the elf, trying to make her see reason.

But Minnie was bound by the rules of the Manor and there was nothing she could do.

"Master Snape should be home soon, you must waits" Minnie said and then with a pop she was gone.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said quietly as she placed her hand against the door "we'll get you out of there as soon as we can."

Ron and Hermione shared a worried look as all they heard in response was a soft sob; they both hoped that Snape would hurry back, now more than ever.

…

Severus groaned as he walked into the Manor. The Dark Lord's meeting had lasted longer than he had expected and he had been in a fouler mood than normal.

Severus' body was aching from the cruciatus curse that had been cast on him. None of the Dark Lord's followers had been spared of his wrath that day.

The Dark Lord was angry that the Golden Trio had seemed to disappear into thin air. After their attack on Potter's family's home had failed, the Dark Lord didn't have a clue where the three Gryffindors had been moved to.

Thankfully though he had no suspicion about Severus or his 'children.' The only thing he had said to Severus before he had left was that he wanted to meet them so that he could welcome the future members of his ranks.

It was just like the Dark Lord to presume that any children of his Death Eaters would at some point join his forces.

Severus took off and vanished his Death Eater robes and mask before vanishing them away.

Then Severus stood for a moment in the foyer and took in the silent Manor, something felt off and he wondered just where the three Gryffindors were.

He didn't have to wonder long though because at that moment Hermione appeared on the first floor landing.

"Oh Thank God Professor!" she practically cried totally forgetting about the name change she was so panicked. "We're so glad you're home. You have to get Harry out of the room, he wasn't doing anything bad but he just walked in there and the door closed on him and he's been screaming and sobbing and throwing himself against the door for an hour." Hermione rushed out not even taking the time to breathe.

"We've tried everything but we can't get him out and the elves won't help us. We think he's claustrophobic."

Severus hurried up the stairs at once, not bothering to correct Hermione at the moment, this wasn't the time.

Severus was up the stairs in no time with Hermione beside him still explaining everything that had happened. How they had been in the Library when Millie had come to get them for lunch. How they had hesitated for a moment but then made their way out of the library, how Hermione had gone to put her book away and when she had come back had found that Harry was already locked behind the door with Ron trying to get him out.

Severus stood outside the door.

Ron who had been slumped against it quickly moved out of the way.

"It's like he can't hear us," Hermione said from behind him "We've been trying to calm him down but nothing helps."

Severus nodded, he knew for a fact that Harry wouldn't be able to hear them. The room, which when he was a boy he had been placed in only twice after misbehaving, was charmed so that you could hear what was going on inside but whoever was inside wouldn't be able to hear what was going on outside. It was supposed to be a worst form of punishment and it worked, Severus had hated the room growing up and with just the threat of being put in there, he would stop whatever he was doing to cause trouble.

Severus could hear a muffled sobbing on the other side and raised his wand; he tapped it against the door knob.

It took a few seconds but after a series of clicks the door sprung open.

Severus held out his arm to stop Hermione and Ron from rushing in there, he doubted Harry would take comfort from that at the moment.

Instead he walked in slowly and then crouched down in front of the boy.

Harry was curled into a tight ball and was rocking back and forth.

"Harry, shh it's okay" Severus whispered softly, deciding for the moment that it was best if he used Harry's real name.

Harry looked up at him slowly, his face was red, his eyes blood shot and there was snot smeared just above his upper lip.

"You're okay now," Severus said gently "nothing is going to hurt you."

Both Hermione and Ron watched quietly from the door, both worried for their friend.

All of the sudden Harry shot forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck.

Severus almost lost his balance for a second but then managed to regain it before he could fall backwards. He felt awkward as the boy clung to him but he knew that Harry just needed to be comforted for the moment so he tentatively wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Harry let out a small sob and his grip tightened around Severus' neck.

"Shh…" Severus whispered to him again and shot Hermione and Ron a meaningful look.

Hermione understood, she doubted Harry would want either her or Ron to witness his breakdown, besides it seemed as though the Professor had things under control.

So she gently tugged on Ron's sleeve and whispered to him "Come on Ben, let's go get something to eat."

Ron hesitated for a moment and then followed her.

"I'm sorry," Harry sniffed against Severus' neck after a moment.

"It's okay Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes the Manor can be temperamental. The Prince ancestors have always been really strict, when you, Hermione and Ron hesitated when Minnie called you for lunch, the room took that as its cue to appear, and with no parent around to take charge it did what it was designed to do. You just have to be more careful next time; there is ancient magic in these halls."

Harry pulled back and Severus was glad to see that he had stopped crying but his eyes still looked kind of distant and glassy.

It was then that Severus began to wonder if Harry's freak out was just a simple matter of claustrophobia or if there was something more to it than that.

Harry rubbed his eyes and whispered "I'm tired."

Severus nodded and picked him up on instinct, he held him close and carried Harry to his room. Severus set him on his bed and checked him over. He could imagine just how tired Harry was since Hermione said he had been throwing himself against the door and Severus wanted to make sure he was okay.

Once he was sure there was no damage done, he tucked Harry into bed telling him to get some rest and made to leave the room.

A tiny hand reached up and grabbed his own before he could go anywhere though.

Severus looked down at Harry; the boy had fear in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me" his voice whispered and Severus detected a hint of desperation mixed in with what he could only guess was shame.

Severus didn't understand why Harry was acting as he was, sure being in the room tended to be scary but he had never taken it that badly, there seemed to be something bigger going on and it left Severus puzzled.

However he nodded at the boy and conjured a chair so he could sit beside Harry until he fell asleep, all the while pondering the new developments.


End file.
